thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Timeline
The Original Timeline was a universe in which events occured without any major retraction due to time travel. In it, time travel only became used in the early 2020's and was initially used only for small scale operations going back a few hours. However, as this this only changed the future by small measures, it was not large enough to create a whole new timeline/universe. The only anomaly was the appearance of Bishop, who had come from a distant future. However, due to the ambiguity of his future, none of these time travel events changed in any way the outcome of this universe. TThis was done when Kitty Pryde phased the Wolverine's consciousness back in time to his younger body in the 70s. This created the New Timeline. 19th Century:1832 | 1845 | 1859 | 1861 Early 20th century:1900 | 1910 | 1920 | 1922 World War Two:1938 | 1939 | 1940 | 1945 The Cold War:1949 | 1962 | 1963 | 1964 | 1965 | 1967 | 1970 | 1973 | 1974 | 1975 | 1979 | 1981 | 1987 21st Century:2005 | 2006 | 2007 | 2013 | 2015 | 2023 | class="va-genericbox" |> | 1832 Births: * James Howlett is born. 1845 Events: * James Howlett's bone claw mutation emerges. He kills Thomas Logan and runs away with his half-brother Victor Creed shortly afterwards. 1859 Events: * Charles Darwin publishes his work on evolution and natural selection. 1861 Events: * James and Victor flee to the United States of America where they fight for the Union in the American Civil War. 1914 Events: * Upon returning to Canada, James and Victor fight in World War One. 1932 Births: * Charles Xavier is born. * Erik Lehnsherr is born. 1933 Births: * Raven Darkholme is born. 1939 Conflicts: * World War Two begins. James and Victor participate once more. 1944 Events: * James, without Victor, transfers to the Pacific Front and is captured in Nagasaki. He is placed in a well due to his mutant abilities. * Charles Xavier convinces his parents to adopt Raven Darkholme. * Erik Lehnsherr is placed in a Nazi Concentration Camp, his mutant powers manifest, his mother is killed and he is experimented on by Klaus Schmidt. 1945 Events: * The atomic bomb is dropped on Nagaski. James saves the life of Ichirō Yashida. * Erik is freed by the US forces, Schmidt flees and takes on his real name, Sebastian Shaw. Conflicts: * World War Two ends. 1949 Events: * Erik Lehnsherr travels to New York, arriving in the USA for the first time. 1962 Events: * Bolivar Trask begins studying genetics. * Charles Xavier becomes a professor. * The Hellfire Club forms and disbands. * Division X forms and disbands. * The Brotherhood of Mutants forms. * Project: WideAwake forms. Conflicts: * The Cuban Missile Crisis. Deaths: * Sebastian Shaw is killed by Magneto. 1963 Events: * Magneto allies himself with Lee Harvey Oswald. * The Warren Commission is created. * Construction on the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters begins. Conflicts: * The Assassination of John F. Kennedy. * The Free Magneto movement begins. Deaths: * Edwin Partridge is assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald. * John F. Kennedy is assassinated by Mystique. * Lee Harvey Oswald is assassinated by Jack Ruby. * Jack Ruby dies from lung cancer. 1964 Events: * Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr gives himself up to Project: WideAwake operatives. He is secretly tried and deemed guilty of first degree murder. He is sentenced to two life sentences and put in a plastic prison 1965 Events: * The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters opens. It later shuts down. 1967 Events: * Lehnsherr destroys two of his holding cells. * Bolivar Trask founds Trask Industries with the hopes of creating Sentinels to stop the mutant race. He creates the perfect plastic prison for Magneto. * Bolivar Trask revolutionizes prosthetics by creating artificially generated limbs due to his study of DNA. 1970 Births: * Scott Summers is born. * Jean Grey is born. 1972 Conflicts: * The Watergate Scandal occurs. 1973 Events: * 8732 Sentinels are produced. * The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is reopened. 1974 Events: * The Homeland Containment Act is passed, allowing Snetinels. * James Howlett reunites with Victor and the two join the Vietnam War. 1975 Events: * Team X is formed. * In 1975, Victor kills a senior officer, placing him and James on death row. Due to their regenerative abilities, they survive and are recruited by William Stryker to Team X. It is here when James takes the codename Wolverine for the first time. 1979 Events: * Wolverine abandons Team X, leading to the dissolution of the task force. He then proceeds to return to Canada. Taking up the name Logan, he ends up in a relationship with Kayla Silverfox. * William Stryker kidnaps Emma Silverfox, a mutant. 1981 Events: * Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr recruit Jean Grey to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Over the suppression of Jean's powers, Charles and Erik once more go their separate ways. 1987 Events: * Logan is bonded with Adamantium and made amnesic. All he knows is that his name is Logan, he is a mutant and that his codename is Wolverine. * Wade Wilson is made the assassin Deadpool. His mouth is sown, though it later reopens. * Cyclops and Emma Silverfox are recruited to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Conflicts: * Battle of Three Mile Island is fought. Deaths: * Chris Bradley is killed. * Agent Zero is killed. * John Wraith is killed. * Kayla Silverfox is killed by William Stryker. 2005 Events: * The X-Men are formed. * The Brotherhood of Mutants is reformed. * Rogue's mutation manifests. * Charles Xavier begins to mentor Wolverine. Conflicts: * The Battle of the Statue of Liberty occurs. Deaths: * Toad is killed. * Sabretooth is killed. 2006 Events: * William Stryker brainwashes Nightcrawler and Magneto. Conflicts: * The Battle of Alkali Lake occurs. Deaths: * Lady Deathstrike is killed. * William Stryker is killed. 2007 Events: * The Leech Cure is developed. * The Phoenix wakes up. * Logan returns to Canada. Conflicts: * The Battle of Alcatraz occurs. Deaths: * Scott Summers is killed. * Charles Xavier is killed, however, he transfers his mind to the body of P. Xavier, thereby survivng. * Jean Grey is killed. 2013 Events: * The Leech Cure is proven to be ineffective. Mutants are forced to wear Inhibitor Collars designed by Trask Industries. They then recapture Erik Lehnsherr. * Trask Industries create a hybrid gene made out of mutant DNA with which new Sentinels are to be made. * Magneto`s involvement in the JFK assassination is leaked to the public. * Logan travels to Japan and faces a conspiracy, he saves Mariko Yashida and kills Ichirō Yashida. He reclaims the title of Wolverine. * Charles, in his new body, reaches out to Erik and frees him out of prison. He informs him of the threat the new Sentinels pose. Deaths: * The Viper is killed. * Harada Kenuicho is killed. * Ichirō Yashida is killed. 2015 Events: * Charles and Erik confront the Wolverine at an airport and recruit him to the fight against the Sentinels. 2023 Events: * Charles and Erik send the Wolverine back in time to his younger body in 1973 in order to reunite the two to stop the fight with the Sentinels before it could ever begin, thereby creating the New Timeline. Category:Original Timeline